The invention relates to a lock having a closing cylinder for a drop door of a motor vehicle, with the free end of the rotor being provided with a locking projection.
An object of the present invention is to develop a lock of this type with simple means in such a way that the drop door can be slammed shut even when the lock is closed.
This object is achieved in a lock of the above defined generic type in that a ring which can be turned through a certain angle about the rotor remote from the insertion opening for the key. A rotary latch body which is acted upon by a spring is coupled in hinged manner on the ring. The rotary latch body, in a base area, has a central passage opening for the free end of the rotor and a recess for the passage of the locking projection at a certain angular position. The rotary latch body has a projection with a bevelled side face which interacts as a mating piece with an inclined plane fixed to the vehicle.
To prevent fouling of the key insertion opening of the closing cylinder by loaded material and to conceal the presence of a lock, it is provided in an advantageous development of the invention that, in the constructional position, the upper side of the closing cylinder is covered by a handle used for opening the drop door.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment in accordance with the present invention.